Not Just A Bar Fight
by Everybody Lies1
Summary: When Tony comes into work with several injuries the team starts to wonder.He claims for it to be from just a bar fight.Of course it isn't and the team find out about the dark side of Anthony DiNozzo.Family fic with mentions of Tiva and father/son.Rated T
1. Chapter 1

I do not own NCIS or any of its characters.

Another fanfiction story I'm not really sure where this one is going to go, but the idea popped up into my head and I just had to use it.

* * *

Tony as usual came in after everybody else. And also as usual he came in with a large smile plastered on his face. "Hello, my friends."

"Late again?" asked Ziva.

"I am not considered late until Gibbs comes in, Ms. David."

Tony sat down at his desk and got everything in place. Gingerly he touched his upper right temple but quickly put down his hand when he noticed that Ziva was looking. "Didn't your parents ever tell you not to stare?" asked Tony, irritably.

Ziva shrugged, "Didn't your parents ever tell you not to get into fight?"

"It was nothing, just a bar fight."

"But of course," said Ziva and she went on typing.

Tony glared at her and then he glared at McGee who was now trying to get a better look at Tony's head. Sheepishly McGee turned his head back to his computer screen.

Then thankfully Gibbs walked in and shouted what else then, "Grab you gear!"

Obediently the team followed him with all of the tools that they would need for the crime scene.

...

The NCIS team took two cars on the way there. Ziva sat with McGee and Tony sat with Gibbs.

"You trying out a new kind of cologne, DiNozzo?"

"No, boss, just forgot to take a shower this morning."

"You mean you didn't have time this morning?"

"Something like that."

Gibbs took a long sip of his coffee, and Tony shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "So, where's the crime scene, boss?"

"The basement of a house on Evans Street. Duck said that he probably hanged himself."

Tony raised his eyebrows, "Ducky got their first?"

"Yeah, apparently Palmer is getting pretty good at reading maps."

"They could always just get a GPS."

"A what?"

"Never mind."

Gibbs once again took another sip of his coffee, "Do you want to explain to me why my Senior Field Agent came to work smelling like alcohol?"

"Oh come on, boss, you drink bourbon all the time. So I had a couple of drinks."

"Did that bruise come from those couple of drinks."

"Nah, I was just hitting on just woman and she turned out to be some guys wife, he hit me I hit him. Then the barman freatended to call the cops so I paid him off."

"As long as that is all it was." said Gibbs feeling that that wasn't all it was.

Both cars arrived at the house and the team headed down the stairs to the basement, where they were greeted by a horrible smell and a man hanging by rope which was tied around his neck.

"No matter how many times I do this I will never get used to the smell." said McGee.

If I was you, McGee, I would say it was the sight rather than the smell. McGee, go talk to the woman upstairs-"

"Boss, I was just-"

"Tony snap pictures, and Ziva bag and tag."

Ziva made a face when Gibbs walked away, "How come you always get to take the pictures?"

"It is my Italian touch, Ziva. All pictures come out great when taken by me."

"Ha."

Then Tony snapped a picture of her, "Errrr, except for that one."

"Give me the camera or I will kill you."

Gibbs came from behind and gave them both a head slap, "Get to work."

"On it, boss" they answered simultaneously.

It was amazing just how big that the basement of the house was. Everywhere there were rooms and rafters.

"This is going to take forever," complained Tony.

"Come over here," hissed Ziva.

Tony walked over as fast as he could and Ziva noticed that he had a slight limp to his walk, but there were bigger matters at hand.

"Look down," said Ziva.

And so Tony looked down what seemed to be a large hole surrounded by bricks and down there were human remains.

" That is not a pretty sight," he snapped a picture and looked at the screen, "The flash won't go down that far. Hold me by the ankles."

"Tony, it would be better if we just-"

"Trust me he said as he leaned over the side."

"I think that it is you who will want to trust me," said Ziva grabbing on to his ankles, and not noticing his wince.

"I will haunt you if you drop me, David. Here I go," Tony slid his body off of the wall and Ziva was surprised to find how light he was. Heavy, of course, but light for a man.

"Did you get the shot?" she called down.

"Accidentally got the wall," said Tony who was clearly panicking then there was a click, "Okay, pull me up! Pull me up!"

Ziva was having more trouble with hauling him up, and was losing her grip. Thankfully another pair of hands came and helped her pull up Tony.

He scrambled out of the hole and fell to the ground. When he looked up he saw Ziva and then (shit!) he saw Gibbs.

"Hi, boss."

"What the hell where you two thinking!"

"It was only twenty feet."

"Yeah, head first." He then spun around to Ziva.

"It was my idea, boss."

Gibbs glared at Ziva. "Gibbs, I believe that Tony is bleeding.

There was indeed a red stripe forming on Tony's shirt.

" Just nicked a nail. And I got my tetanus shot lat year from Ducky."

"When we get back I'm still going to have him patch you up." said Gibbs still glaring but at the same time eyeing the stripe.

Tony know better than to argue, he knew that Gibbs would think that it was because he didn't like doctors. Even Ducky when he got all doctory. But there was another reason why he didn't want that part of his body to be looked at.

* * *

**Ok, so I'm sure that everyone knows what it is going to be. But how he got it is going to be different from most if not all fanfiction stories and I am really excited to tell next chapter. Thank you for reading, and reviews are appreciated but not required.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own NCIS or any of its characters.

* * *

Tony sat on Ducky's autopsy table while he came at him with a large bandage and some alcohol. " This should sting a little bit, Anthony, but one can never be too careful especially around dirty nails."

"I got my shot," mumbled Tony.

"Yes but all the same. Please unbutton shirt your, Anthony. And that bruise, but then again when I was your age getting into bar fights was quite a fancy of-"

"Really, Duck, I can do this myself. This wouldn't be the first time that I would be patching myself up." Then when Tony saw Ducky's look he quickly said, "I mean from work."

"If you insist, but I will be back to check on your work in a bit. I don't want Gibbs having both of our heads," he ended with a smile.

So back toward Ducky Tony unbuttoned his shirt and rubbed the alcohol he grimaced slightly for the alcohol burned not just the nail wound. And then he simply taped on a gauge. All good to go.

"I'm done, Duck."

"Ah excellent," said Ducky walking away from the corpse, " Let me see, has the bleeding stopped?"

"Yup," said Tony and he opened up his shirt just enough so Ducky could see the gauge.

"Very well then, Anthony, now I must be getting back to Sargent Rivers now."

Gladly Tony scurried out of the room and Ducky did not fail to notice the limp that he had. Several minutes later Gibbs came busting in and said, "What do you got, Duck?"

"Ah yes, it turns out that our Sargent bore defensive injuries on his knuckles and on his forearms here and here. And I have also noticed that his neck was not broken. What man would choke himself to death for several minutes?"

"One that was put up there."

"Precisely. We have a murder on our hands, not a suicide. And I have several interesting fibers that should be sent to Abby right away."

Gibbs took the jar but Ducky stopped him before he could leave, "Have you noticed anything different with our boy?"

"Tony?"

"Don't pretend that you haven't, Jethro."

"He told me it was a bar fight."

"And you believed him?"

Gibbs said nothing else but he walked out of the room. First he gave the fibers to Abby and her daily Cafe-pow.(or was it the third?) And then Gibbs went bak up to the bull-pen hoping to still catch Tony. Unfortunately he walked in finding Tony's desk empty and McGee and Ziva finishing up some work.

"Where's, DiNozzo?"

"Said that he had to leave early," responded McGee, "Something about an appointment."

Tony DiNozzo saying that he had an appointment meant that Tony DiNozzo was up to no good.

...

He parked his car in the parking lot and got out with a gym bag slung around his shoulder. Roughly he sat down at the bar, " The regular, Hue."

The barman looked up at him, "Already? Don't you want to be on your toes for tonight?"

"Bear is all muscle and no speed. I could beat him even if I was hammered."

"If you say so," Hue slid the drink across the counter.

"So what are the odds tonight?"

"Damn, they got you 20 to 1. If you win this you'll make a killing and if you lose-"

"Yeah I know, there will be a killing. Every time you say this to me."

"All I'm saying is you should take it easy out there. Remember last night?"

"I was tired, I was drunk, I was-"

"High?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "I'll see you after the fight for drinks," he said getting up and grabbing his bag.

He walked into the small changing room and put on his stuff. Which was basically just a T-shirt and a pair of jeans. Then he went through the all too familiar door and headed down the steep stairs. He was greeted by the smell of puke,sweet, blood, bear, and even worse aromas. Men and women, though mostly men, where yelling at him from all sides, "Kill the pu#$y!" yelled one man.

"Great to see you too," yelled out Tony. He sat down and unconsciously rubbed his ribs. Then something inaudible was called out from the center of the crowds but some how Tony knew what he meant. He maneuvered his way through the vast crowd that was half patting his back half shoving him until he finally came to a clearing. In there was a large man with a goatee and a white undershirt.

The whistle blew and Tony just stood there while the man, breathing heavily, was waiting for his pray, "You certainly don't miss meals!" he called out over the large crowd. "What size are you? XXL, XXXL?"

The man lunged at Tony but he side stepped it with ease, Unfortunately he was expecting for his opponent to swing back with a blow so quickly. It hit him right in the nose, sending blood dying his white T-shirt. He quickly recovered and then blocked the next punch, while kicking him in the stomach. Then he sent two punched to the face but his arm was grabbed violently and jerked out of its socket. Stifling a yell he slammed his opponent to the ground. Giving him a couple good ones to the ribs and one to the side of the head. Unfortunately his attacker then rolled back over on him and started doing the same. But the punches were much, much harder.

Ashamed of doing this but having no other options he knelt his opponent in the 'you know where' which caused a large eruptions of boos and the throwing of beer cans. Then he put his arm around his attackers neck. At first the large man struggled viciously, but then it got less violent, until his struggling stopped completely. Tony quickly checked his pulse just as Ducky did and as relieved to find that it was still beating.

He stood up but his ribs almost brought him down, he clasped on to them but this issued even more boos. Men and women were yelling at him and cussing, and Tony obtained several more injuries while trying to make it to the stairs leading back upstairs. He sat back down heavily at the bar and drooped his head on the ledge.

"I've seen you on better days, my friend, but hey you are alive," said Hue as he slid him a beer

"Yeah, can you tell me all this after you give me a rag and relocate my shoulder," Hue walked over and tossed Tony a dirty old rag and then as gently as he could reset Tony;s arm. But he still yelped out in pain.

"So what happened? I take it by you being conscious that you won?"

"Just barely. I had to get him below the belt in order to make it."

"Damn it, man! You know how much they are going to take from the winnings of all of the people who bet on you?"

"Frankly, I'm more concerned on what my boss would think of this," said Tony shaking his head and smiling slightly, "I'm sure that I would get a pretty good head slap."

"This Gibbs you are always talking about, would he approve of this?"

"How many times, hue, so I drink, and I fight. At least i don't smoke and gamble," he said nodding his head to the pack of cigarettes and the gambling stub."

"At least I don't do drugs."

Tony laughed and took a swig of his bear, "You are the only barman that I have ever known to have such good morals. Though I'm sure that if my head wasn't hurting so much I would be able to recall another."

"From one of your movies or shows? Of course, you would. But anyways, Tony, I think that you should head home now, get some rest."

"Fine." said Tony and he got up. He hated it when people said to him, 'go home and get some rest' he wasn't weak, he was strong. Though at the moment he didn't feel it. While his shoulder was feeling slightly better it only seemed to intensify the rest of the pain in his body. Finally he made it home and rested his long body on the couch. He then carefully tipped a tube over the back of his hand and white powder came out of it. He sniffed it up and then ejected himself with god-knows-what.

Slowly Tony drifted off into drug induced dreams. His last sane thought before he became overwhelmed was, 'I don't smoke, I don't gamble. I am fine.'

* * *

**So I stepped over my comfort line a little bit when I did this chapter but I think that it turned out good. I do hope that Tony is in character and if not please let me know. Also I am not sure about how often they do drug tests at NCIS, but lets just say not very often at all. Reviews are appreciated but not required.**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own NCIS or any of its characters.

I must thank everyone for all of their support that they are giving me for this story.

* * *

Gibbs tossed his third coffee cup in the trash can and picked up the phone again. The whole team had been trying to get a hold of Tony but with no avail finally Gibbs slammed down his phone and stood up, "I'm going to go find, DiNozzo. McGee go see what Abby has got and Ziva try to find out more about Sargent Kulig's old girlfriend.

"On it boss."

Gibbs stormed out and drove his car as quick as he could to Tony's house. He expected to find Tony still asleep, maybe even kidnapped and there would be nothing but a wrecked apartment on the other side of his door. But Gibbs did not expect to find this. His Senior Field Agent was lying sprawled out on couch, shivering, and with several syringes laying around him. He was also littered with a multitude of injuries and his shirt was crimson red except for some white spots. Gibbs rushed over and tried to check his agents pulse but as soon as his hands touched his sin Tony's eyes flew open, "Ahh!"

Frantically he looked all around until his eyes settled on a grey haired man.

"You okay, DiNozzo?"

"Yeah...just..a little...tired."

"Great. Now do you mind explaining to me what the hell happened here!"

"Boss!," he sat up which got him very dizzy almost casing him to lay down again, "It's not what it looks like."

"Damn it, DiNozzo, it is what it looks like! Drugs? Are yah trying to kill yourself?"

"No! I just got a little carried away last night."

Damn it. There was no going back now and whats worst was that Gibbs had stopped yelling. If looks could kill then Tony would be dead times one hundred by Gibbs's glare.

"Boss, there's a reason," Gibbs still glared, " You know how I've been late to work lately and leaving early? It's because...," he sighed, "Vance is going to kill me. I'm going undercover for him."

"And you never told me," said Gibbs in a soft and deadly voice.

"Well, it was kind of secret, boss."

"What about last time? Didn't you learn your lesson? Remember Jeane," Tony flinched, "You need to tell me these things!"

"I wanted to but I know you wouldn't let me. Don't you see what I've been having to do?"

Gibbs looked at Tony's Crimson red shirt but he realized that the back of it was white. Several bruises were visible on Tony's face, neck, and arms. He shuttered to think what was beneath his shirt.

"What happened?"

"Turns out my guy is a barman above an illegal fight club. I've been having to fight there because its fight members only, so I've been having to fight. Been pretty good at it, too," he added with a slight smile.

"The drugs?"

"Part of being undercover too. Me and some of the guys take them together, it's what you do, boss."

"So I suppose that taking them home and doing them in the privacy of your own apartment is part of the undercover too?"

"I just needed something to take the pain away from last night," Tony snapped, "Boss, I'm not an addict, or anything."

"Of course your not," said Gibbs darkly.

Tony cleared his throat, "So should I..."

"Yeah DiNozzo! We're going to go in and have a talk with Vance!"

"This reminds me of when I had to go to the principles office for throwing gum into Lizzy Flint's hair."

Gibbs head slapped him roughly. And Tony couldn't ever remember one quite so hard."

...

Tony made an effort to seem uninjured in the car ride on the way to NCIS. Back at his apartment he had washed up and changed his clothes and so he at least looked a fraction better than before. Even though his effort was high he couldn't help but flinch at every bump and turn. His hand unconsciously went to his ribs and then his neck but he quickly dropped it when he saw Gibbs glance over.

Even though Gibbs was furious he couldn't help but worry about his Senior Field Agent. His face was pale and his eyes had dark circles around them. Every move seemed to cause him discomfort and bruises were clearly seen all over his face.

When they finally arrived at NCIS Gibbs couldn't help but notice Tony's heavy limp as they headed up the stairs to the directors office. Ziva cast them a troubling glance and McGee's desk was empty. Gibbs followed by Tony went into the Directors office without even knocking.

...

Abby was in the middle of telling McGee all of her findings. This took particularly long because of how much in detail she was going into. McGee was drifting off until he was brought back to reality by Abby waving her hand in McGee's face.

"Have you heard anything of what I just said?"

"Of couse I have, Abby."

"Then what did I just say?"

McGee opened his mouth but nothing came out. Abby gave him a glare that Gibbs would be proud of.

"What I was saying was that the fibers are just cotton fibers, no more no less. They are dyed blue though. And also I looked at the finger print that Ziva found at the crime scene and I still haven't gotten a match. Whoever did this probably hasn't committed a crime before. And I'm also in the middle of running some gooey substance that Ducky found on the victims arm."

"So, so far we have nothing?"

"Not nothing, Tim! Yes I agree that the fiber doesn't help yet but at least we have the gooey substance to test and we know that its not a person who did a crime before who did this murdering."

"How do you know that it isn't just the people who own the house's finger prints."

Abby's face went blank for a second and then she perked up, "Good thinking, McGee. Okay we need to find out all of the people who live in the house, all of their family members,friends, plumbers, kids friends..."

McGee slumped down in his seat a little bit and he found himself wondering something, "I wonder what is going on."

"Whats going on?" asked Abby and McGee hadn't noticed that he was speaking out loud.

"Nothing its just that Tony didn't show up late for work this morning and-"

"He didn't show up this morning! Why-"

"Don't worry he's here now with Gibbs."

"What happened?"

Sigh, "I don't know, Abby. But Ziva sent me a text saying that they were in the Directors office right now."

Abby sprang into action, "This is not good, Timmy. What if Vance fires him or if he relocates him. Oh, my gosh," she ran out of the room and started frantically pushing at the elevator button.

"Abby, don't you think your over reacting?"

"You know how long I've had to go without Tony? Too long. And, Tim," she got into the elevator and put her hands on her hips, "Never tell a woman that she is over reacting."

McGee gulped.

* * *

Whats Abby going to do and whats going to happen between Gibbs, Vance and Tony? Anyways I hope that I didn't make Abby like one of those stereotype Abbys I see some time. I tried to make her seem smart with her forensics and intimidate McGee. Which I love when she does! One more thing, even though I've been on fan fiction for over a year I still don't know what a better reader is. Does anyone know? Reviews are appreciated but not required.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own NCIS or any of its characters.

Yes, this is a new and improved chapter then from last time. I changed the second half of it because I did not like the original one.

* * *

Gibbs and Tony stood in front of Tony's desk and Gibbs said, "Can you explain this to me?" he asked gesturing to Tony who looked horrible.

"I take it he told you," said Vance, his eyes flickering between the two men before him.

"Yeah, he did."

Vance's eyes rested on Tony.

"Director, I didn't mean to tell him. It slipped out..."

Vance's eyes narrowed.

"...and I mean I just woke up."

"Cut the crap, DiNozzo. So Gibbs knows, this makes the task more difficult, but not impossible."

"So you two have been keepin' this from me because you thought that I'd made it difficult?"

"I know how much you care about the well being of DiNozzo, so it seemed easier to keep it between us. The whole fighting thing can be a bit of a turn off. But I assure you that once this mission is over you will know of any more, Gibbs."

"So you're not going to tell me who this guy is?"

"No."

"I think I have the right to know."

Vance leaned forward in his seat, " I'm not going to tell you who this guy is because we don't even know."

"...What?"

"There have been some...many suspicious reports surrounding him and his family. The worst of such bad doings being treason, I feel that we may be stumbling upon a big man, Gibbs."

"But there's more, isn't there."

Vance leaned back and laced his fingers together, "Yes. So besides DiNozzo receiving several injuries, no of which are major, how could he be in harms way?"

Gibbs said nothing but motioned for Tony to leave with him. Just as they were about to the door Abby burst in, "Director, I demand that there is to be justice. If Tony leaves then I too will leave."

Abby was greeted by three confused looks, "Am I missing something or..."

"I'm not getting fired, Abbs."

Abby looked between Vance and Tony, then to Gibbs, "Oh."

Gibbs pushed them both on there backs out the door and closed it behind him.

"But you were late and McGee told me that you were at Vance's office. And I assumed the worst, and I guess I freaked out a little."

Gibbs cocked his head.

"Or a lot."

"It's okay, Abbs. We were just talking to the director about the case and..."

Gibbs saw Abby'sface slowly turn into shock when she was looking at Tony.

"...and," said Gibbs talking slightly quicker, "He was late because a couple of guys mugged him yesterday."

"But, I'm okay," added in Tony.

Abby nodded and hugged him, " Its just that time of year. The fact of losing a friend always makes me crazy."

"You want to talk about it?"

"No, I have lots of work to do, so I'll see you guys soon." Abby rushed off and Tony sighed.

"Thanks, boss. For Vance and Abby. I promise it won't happen again, it was just a freak thing."

"Do you have a fight tonight," asked Gibbs saying the word fight with disdain.

"No, not tonight."

"Good, after work go home and get some rest. At least do it for Abby."

"Sure."

They headed down to the bull pen and sat down at their desks. Tony looked up at the two people staring at him, "Can I help you two?"

"We are just admiring you bruises," said Ziva.

"Another bar fight?" asked McGee.

Tony quickly stood up and walked over to McGee's desk, "I am a NCIS Senior Field Agent, I do not go out and get drunk every night. In fact when I got out of my car a couple of guys mugged me."

He sat down at his desk and ran his fingers through his hair. He had been much moodier lately than usual, hurting feelings left and right and he didn't even give a damn about it.

Ziva suspected this was not the truth. Didn't he bring his gun and his badge home? If so they would have been on him when he was being mugged and have been taken. Or worse, used against him. But Ziva did not ask not wanting to be a snitch as she called it or a bitch as Tony did.

It was a long day of looking up information and trying to find somebody, anybody, who knew who Sargent Rivers was. Tony was wondering if there even was a Sargent Rivers. But finally the day ended and Tony found himself in the car, driving home. Then his cell phone rang. His other, other phone. Yes he know had three phones. One for work, one for personal, and one for the boys.

"Hey, Tony we want you to come in tonight."

"Hey, Joe. I was just in last night, you guys want me in again?"

"What's the matter? I thought you loved this place."

"Yeah, you know I do. It's just..." Tony was afraid he'd blow his cover if he said no. The guys who did the fighting loved it. It was their escape, their freedom. If he said no they might get suspicious, "All right, I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"Great. See you there."

Tony snapped his phone shut, and he grimaced when he thought about all of the upcoming fights.

* * *

Gibbs's knuckles were white on his steering wheel as he was driving home. The one comforting thought was that Tony was safe at home. Hopefully enjoying a pizza and watching on of his thousands of movies.

_Jab, jab. Block, block, block. Punishing blow to the side of the head. Tony fell to the ground._

Gibbs pulled into his garage and locked his car.

_The other opponent got on top and started mercilessly beating Tony in the face and torso._

Gibbs got inside of his house and securely locked his gun away and headed up the stairs.

_Tony brought his hands up to try defending himself, but the blows kept coming. But the man was tiring._

Gibbs bounded down the stairs to his basement now comfortable in some blue jeans and a sweatshirt.

_The man stopped for a second to get a breathe when Tony slammed his fist right into the mans face._

Gibbs sat down on his stool and held on of his tools in his hands.

_The man yelled in pain and Tony took advantage of it. He rolled over onto the man and he too started pounding him._

Slowly and carefully Gibbs smoothed the frame of his boat, feeling the wood beneath the tool.

_Tony threw down punches also but the man was not nearly as good as blocking them. _

Gibbs continued sanding, trying to clear his head of all of the thoughts pouring onto him...Kelly and Shannon, everynight. There faces in his mind.

_Punch after punch Tony threw and the people around him were screaming for it to go on._

But tonight he was also thinking about his Senior Field Agent.

_The man went limp and several other fighters came in to try to pull Tony away._

He tried not to think about what he did almost every night ,what he had to face. Because of his pride and Vance.

_The men pulled Tony off the rink and he saw the lifeless figure laying down on the ground._

The one comforting thought that Gibbs had was that his agent was safe, at least for tonight.

_Tony looked at the shocked expressions of the other fighters and once again back at the man on the ground._

Gibbs would confront Tony about this again tomorrow. He didn't care.

_"What happened man?" asked Joe. Tony was about to say he was so sorry when the fighters started praising his and giving him rough pats on the back._

Gibbs lay down his tools on the workbench and headed out of his basement.

_Tony walked through the crowd and went up the stairs to the bar._

Gibbs headed into his room and picked up the picture of him, Kelly and Shannon on his nightstand.

_Tony sat down at the bar and ordered a drink. Hue silently slid it to him. "What?"_

Gibbs said a silent prayer for them and turned off his light.

"_You pounded that man well after he was unconscious! What has gotten into you?"_

Gibbs closed his eyes and started to fall asleep.

_Tony lit a cigarette, "So I got a little carried away, and I was angry and-"_

His thoughts were slowly fading away from him, and he turned over so that he was facing the door.

_"Angry at what? And I thought you said you didn't smoke?" Tony shrugged. "I don't," he left some money on the counter and left._

Finally sleep overcame Gibbs and he let go all the thoughts that had been burdening him the whole day.

_Tony spent the rest of the night cleaning off his wounds._

**

* * *

****So that was my new and improved chapter. I'm pretty proud about it and I kept wait to update my next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own NCIS or any of its characters.**

**For those who have already read the beginning of this story please read chapter 4 again because I have changed the second half of it. **

**

* * *

**

The next day Gibbs came into work coffee in hand. He looked around the bull pen. There was Timothy McGee rapidly typing at his computer and Ziva David who seemed to be lost in her thoughts. Gibbs was lowering himself into his seat and he saw the blur of his Senior Field Agent rush in and sit down. Tony hung his head low as he put his things in his desk and started writing notes down.

The case was going by very slowly and Gibbs was aggravated, "What do yah got!"

McGee shot out of his seat and grabbed the scroller he began belting out things that made no sense to Tony's groggy head. He tuned to Gibbs face that had no expression and then quickly looked away when Gibbs glanced at him.

Then Ziva took the scroller from McGee and also started saying out things about the deceased Sargent. Tony cocked his head at her. She looked tired ad there were dark circles under her eyes. He wondered why.

"DiNozzo!"

Gibbs's yell brought Tony back down to Earth., "Yeah, boss!"

"What do yah got?"

"Um, I-"

Gibbs stepped up to his desk and when he got one good look at him he grabbed him at the arm, "Follow me,"he said roughly.

Gibbs brought Tony by the side of the stairs for some privacy.

"What?"

"What! Is that blood on your shirt," said Gibbs motioning to the blotch on his collar, caused by Tony's lip that split open again this morning.

"It's an old stain."

Gibbs glared at him.

"Well, no but you see Gibbs. I was on the way home like you told me to."

Glare.

"I _was._ But you see I got a call and I had to go in," he brought up his hand to rub the back of his neck when Gibbs caught hold of it.

He examined the bruised and cut hand then put it down in disgust. He looked at the poorly disguised bruised and cut face in front of him. It made him angry.

"You know what? Just go see Abby she's worried sick about you."

Tony nodded and quickly headed toward the elevator.

* * *

_Ding_. Tony entered Abby's lab and was not greeted by the usual techno music that he usually was. He walked over to the glass door that was to Abby's office. It was locked.

He knocked on it, "Abby!"

A head popped up from beneath her head. She quickly looked at the glass door and saw Tony's face. She quickly bounded over and opened the door.

"Hi, Tony." Mascara was running down her face smudged all around. He put his arms around her.

"It's tomorrow, you know?"

"Yes, I know."

"You're going to come with me right," she asked burying her face into his shirt.

"Of course."

She sniffled and let go of him, "I'm sorry I don't have anything on the case yet. There's basically nothing. I mean-"

"It's okay Abbs."

"Tony...turn toward me."

Tony had been trying to hide his face from Abby but he reluctantly turned toward her.

She let out a gasp, "What happened?"

"I told you I was mugged."

"No! There are more bruises on you."

"Well-"

"Don't lie to me." She crossed her arms.

"I can't tell you, okay Abby? I can't."

"Can't?...or won't."

"Maybe both."

Abby shook her head and started typing rapidly at her computer, "You've changed."

"No, I haven't. I'm still me. Same old Tony DiNozzo."

"You know, you say your him, but your not. The real Tony DiNozzo wouldn't always ignore everyone's calls. He would care about people's feelings. Make constant movie references, joke around. He'd tell his friends what was the matter. He wouldn't freak his friends out by coming in looking lie he was just in a fight the day before."

"I swear Abby, it will all be over soon."

"How soon is soon?"

"I don't know."

"I have work to do," she turned back to her computer.

"Abbs-"

"I really have a lot of work to do."

Tony opened his mouth to say something but he simply closed his mouth and walked toward the elevator door. He had to admit he wasn't exactly fair to Abby lately. Never going down to see her, never answering her calls. He felt guilty.

Was it still illegal to smoke in a federal building?

The elevator doors opened and Tony looked around none of his team were there. They had probably gone to follow some lead without him. He sat down at hi desk wonderful. He lit a cigarette, like he cared what the people around him thought.

He though about Hue as he smoked his cigarette. Tonight he would try to get some information out of him. Possibly try to follow him home. Maybe he might fish for an invitation, he didn't know. He layed back and took a drag. Who the hell was he kidding? This guy was Untouchable.

The time came in to find Tony working at his computer. Each key that he typed seemed to get louder every time. They sat down siliently at their desks.

The rest of the day went by in tense silence. Until at the end McGee and Ziva had left and Tony went up to Gibbs desk.

"What was that?"

"I need my Senior Field Agent to be alert and completely focused on one job. I wouldn't want to put McGee or Ziva in danger."

Tony shook his head and grabbed his gear, "Fine. So now what?"

"I'm going to come with you there."

"I can handle this, okay?"

"Look at yourself!"

"Yeah, that happens when your a god damned punching bag every fu#$ing night."

"Then don't you want to end it."

"You can't end this in one night, Gibbs."

"Maybe yes, maybe no."

"It's more complicated then it sounds."

Gibbs said nothing he simply gave him a look. Not a smug look, or a glare but a look.

"I'll tell you in the car ride there."

* * *

They were riding in Tony's car on the way to the place. Tony was driving.

"You see, boss. If I were to apprehend him then a lot of people would die. I mean a lot of people."

"Tony, who is this man."

"We don't know."

"Then how-"

"This man Gibbs he's everywhere. He never stays put. Different identities, different operations, different places... for the past twenty-five years. His history ranges from many different things. He'll set up clubs or fighting places in areas that he's going to hit. All over the world. Gibbs something very bad is going to happen to Washington D.C. if we don't, if I don't stop him."

What the hell had DiNozzo gotten himself into.

* * *

**(Dramatic music.) I'm also very excited about this chapter, too. Any comments/ criticism on chapters 4 and 5 would be highly appreciated but is not in any means necessary. I just love to write.**


End file.
